Mysterious nature
by DemONDaTeR
Summary: A servant was never meant to be a princess but how dod Kagome get herself into it? And Sesshoumaru had never seen such an odd girl! R
1. Chapter 1

"Kagura, you must go this may be your only chance," tho lord of the south has currently been arguing with his daughter about a certain masked ball being held in the west for 'Lord Sesshoumaru'. Kagome being the nosey maid was simply over hearing the argument between Lady Kagura and Lord Naraku. Then again she 'over heard' nearly all of Kagura's or Naraku's arguments.

"No I have no chance, father. Besides I do not want to mate a lord just so you can have land! "Kagura was shouting so loud that I didn't take much for Kagome to over hear. "I would rather die than follow your orders." Kagura stepped back.

Kagome could hear Naraku's angry growl "YOU WILL!" Kagura was at the bridge of tears as she ran out the massive wood door passing Kagome.

Kagome sighed at went to her lady's aid for comfort. Kagome may not love working, but when it came to cheering people up or even helping people she was always there for them. Kagome was a maid to Kagura in well...Hell. She had been the first and only maid to ever make friends with Lady Kagura. Don't get her wrong but she was just ordinary dog demoness. She resembled Kagura in a way but her big brown eyes and curves were the only difference. She had long raven hair too.

Kagome scuttled in to Kagura's room and sat on the bed. With a sigh she began her friendly attempt to cheer people up. "I think you would have a great chance with all those ugly ladies." Kagura laughed. She knew Kagome was over hearing her conversations again, but didn't mind it much.

"I hate him he's not even my real father" Kagura began "I mean I'm a dog demon and he's a Baboon demon." Kagura choked back some sobs "How could any one take him serious, all he wants is land and money." Kagura's mother had remated to Naraku when Kagura's real father die. Then by some reason Kagura's mother died but Kagura still thinks that Naraku killed her mom.

"I know but you must go to this ball even if it is with intentions to steal the west" Kagome sighed 'At least hoping to steal the west I'd do anything to get out of hell and here she is complaining about getting out of here.' Ok so Kagome didn't have the most respectful thoughts but she had a kind heart and that's what really mattered.

"There is something that I want to tell you Kagome...something important" Kagura looked at her maid and frowned.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome asked. She was a little confused because she never was told about anything. That's part of why she became nosy in the first place.

"Well you see...I kind of already like somebody" Kagura took out the bun that was currently in her hair and looked at Kagome.  
Kagome nearly fell off the bed from shock 'Did I miss a good looking guy in this castle or has Kagura gone blind...and Naraku gone gay.'

"Who? What? When? Why?" all of the words spilled out of Kagome's mouth.

Kagura began to speak "Well its a head guard named..." Silence. Kagome waited patiently for the answer. "Kenji. I was talking to him yesterday...and the day before that...And the day before that... and well never mind" Kagura was blushing.

Kagome laughed "Oh yeah" Kagome got a dreamy look "How Romantic a princess falling in love with a man and a relationship that could never be. But I could solve that!" Kagome's love medalling side was kicking in "But then what will you do about the ball Lady Kagura".

Kagura's eyes saddened and she lifted herself off the futon/bed "I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Anything you know I'll do it...What is IT anyway?" Kagome's was a mood swinging type so now her curiosity was in mode. She was so carefree she never realized it though.

"It...well...I mean...Can you go to the ball as me and stay there 7 days" it was quick to quick for Kagome to respond and she hardly missed it "You look like me and I know it could risk you getting killed but its your choice...though if I had to ask another maid I'd make them do it."

Kagome was confused if she went and got found then she'd be HUNG and if she turned Kagura down then another maid would have to go and she'd lose Kagura's faith in her. Then again 7 days in a luxury room and adventure...who wouldn't. "OK I'll go but how will we pull this off without you being seen by Lord Naraku the time I'm away and him actually well finding out that I don't have your scent" Kagome was curious to Kagura's answer now.

Kagura smiled "I have it all planed out" she was smirking now "I was reading these scrolls that my 'father' has and it told of how to hide your scent so then you can put on clothes that smell like me and there you have it ME" Kagura's joy was springing out of control.

"Well we both have black hair but our eyes are different what about that" Kagome was getting into it and she was off the bed and talking away "And my skin is lighter color and.."

"Calm down, Naraku won't come with you so on your way out just look down as if ashamed and since you'll be wearing a kimono not a maids attire then little skin will show." Kagura was already getting out the ingredients for the odorless stuff out.

Kagome sighed now worry free. She went to Kagura "Time for you to go eat" Kagura nodded and headed out the door with no hesitation. Kagome looked to the door 'So I wonder what this Sesshoumaru guy is, I'm sure he wouldn't fall in love with me so no worries on that but maybe I'll just stay low and avoid him.' Kagome sighed and went to retrieve Kanna from her room.

Sesshoumaru growled. How come this always happened to him, he was stuck having to watch woman drool all over him from all over the land. He should have said no and left.

flash back

"Come now. lord Sesshoumaru it will be worth it to have a mate and beside if you don't have one in 3 moon cycles it's or job to chose one for you and I know you will NOT like that." the lord of the north was now rambling about mates.

Sesshoumaru growled "I could be best off without one" he glared at them "How will I find one with in that time limit," Sesshoumaru choked on another growl "It would be impossible."

The lord of the East smirked "That is why we have decided to have a masked ball here in will last seven days and you won't have to worry about woman liking you for your traits for they will be hidden in a mask but only the title they are after. Hopefully you would find one " Kuro the lord of the east smiled to himself 'I'm sure there is one decent one.'

Sesshoumaru pondered his suggestion, at least he would not have to look at every nobles ugly faces and if he did have to choose a mate it might as well have a better chance at this ball, but the woman he chooses will be lucky if he doesn't make them wear the mask for her life "Very well then, I suppose I could."

"Good" they both put in and stood to leave.

Sesshoumaru had a bad feeling about this.

end of flash back

If Sesshoumaru would have known that they would send that message to all of Japan he would have never agreed. He could have took a maid as a mate for gods sake, but that would hurt his pride though he would never admit it.

He sighed, he was getting a headache just thinking of woman killing themselves just to be named Lady of the West. He sat down in his study and answered letters from other nobles telling of how there daughter would come, after all he had to count EVERY guest.  
'This could take all day', he had to hurry the ball was in two days and he had hardly done much.

Jaken came scrambling in with another hand full of letters "Sesshoumaru-sama, you've received thirteen more letters!" he squawked.

'ALL day' with another sigh he took them and sent Jaken out.

"RIN STOP BRINGING WORMS IN THE CASTLE!" Jaken screeched from a far.

Kagome sighed as she woke from a some what peaceful slumber. She had been pondering over the whole risking life and meeting Lords. She decided to go but Kagura had been giving her less chores to do out of happiness. Kagome sighed if it were some one else they would have said no in a heart beat but Kagome had nothing. So even if she died no one would care other then a few people here and there but it wasn't likely she'd see them ever again anyway.

Kagome arose from her bed and yawned. Her bed and room were very small seeing as she had to share with three other maids.  
She went over to the 3 foot amour and got an maids attire and in no time she was up and dusting every cursed painting in the south wing. 'Man if I had 200 yen for every time I saw a painting I would be richer than the rich'. Knowing Naraku he loved violent paintings and had one for every three feet someone walked. That's mainly why nobles hardly visited.

"KAGOME!" Kouga a guard shouted.

Kagome sighed 'not the wolf not the wolf not the wolf' It was the wolf that showed up in front of her.

"Hello how are you dwelling" Kouga gave Kagome an evil yet charming smile.

Kagome sighed again 'the second I heard your voice my day was crushed' Kagome gave Kouga a weak smile "Kouga I'm fine but aren't you suppose to be guarding some one right now."

"No it's training day so I'm going to the dojo...Wanna come" Kouga smirked.

Kagome was debating on weather Kouga was blind or just plain dull "I'm a servant, Kouga, I can't go any where".

Kouga frowned and dropped his head "Fine but if you ever-"

"NO'' Was Kagome's final answer as she left for the next picture.

Later that morning

"Ok Kagome tomorrow is the big day" Kagura's happy voice was not very helpful. They were in Kagura's room sceaming on what to wear how to dress and so on.

Kagome looked at the simple dark black kimono "I have to wear this its as heavy as me."

Kagura sighed "No you will be wearing a heavier one that's more fancy'' Kagura put in.

Kagome's eyes bugged out "What!" She was pissed "How could they make you walk in this!" Kagura shrugged.

"Kagome, I get use to it, and by the way try not to punch some one every time they call you my name because you are me over there'  
Kagome giggled and nodded totally forgetting her anger.

"I won't"

"Good now we can apply the potion and see if it works" Kagura walked across the purple and red room until she was standing in front of the amour. Then pulled a black bottle out "Here I made it in a hurry so no one could see but I'm sure it will work."

Kagome took it and stuffed it in her normal clothes "I'll put it on and meet you here this afternoon so I can dress you and stuff" they had to leave early to be in time for the ball the next day it was going to be the longest trip of Kagome's over pitiful life and it better be good. Kagome nodded and changed her clothes to go help with dinner after all she had stuff to do.

"See you later"

Sesshoumaru looked at the room the dancing and eating would be held. he had decided that he invited unmated noble men so he wouldn't be to alone. There would be 57 men and 76 woman in one huge room and that didn't even include late letters.

The floor was polished and the rooms were ready and Sesshoumaru was exhausted from hearing Jakens yells and Rin's giggles. He might kill himself before the ball even started. Then who would be here to make sure his castle wasn't destroyed. He dreaded meeting Akira an obsessed female who would kill for what she wanted. An image of her burning his castle down showed in his head and he was getting yet another headache.

He walked over every guest room and inch of the castle. At first he wouldn't put a mask on and look so silly but when he remembered what one of the lords said he had to over think it. Jaken was now holding up a white mask nothing fancy for a man but he could bet his life that all the women's masks would be diamond covered and ruby glittered.

"I will put it in your room Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken bowed and scurried to get the last preparations done before every noble in the country came in the morning.

It was evening and with a tired sigh Kagome opened the door to Kagura's door were Kagura had a Kimono laid out and was sitting at her balcony staring into space.

Kagura turned when she heard the door open "Kagome I almost thought you weren't coming" Kagura said to a existent of relief. She had picked out a 3 layered Kimono so that it would be easier more Kagome to move in. The first layer was dark blue the second was purple and the top was a Red one with black spirals and designs going down the sleeves. The mask lying next to it was the one that Naraku brought it cover half the face, it was black and the outer edge had purple jewels and the string that was to be tied was red.

Kagome gasped "I've never seen such a beautiful mask in my life!" Kagome began to move toward but moved back to take in the silk Kimono "And the Kimono is GORGEOUS!"

Kagura smiled, to her it just looked like fancy ball attire but she imagined that to Kagome who had ever seen her only thought it was clothes for an angel to wear. Kagura was sure Kagome would look good after she was done with her. She had to dismiss the servant who had to dress her because she wasn't sure if the servant was loyal to her or her father.

"I'm glad you like it" Kagura smiled at Kagome's I'M-NOT-LISTENING TO-YOU-I'M-LOOKING-AT-THE-DRESS-EYES " I thought you would look better in dark colors than light ones."

"I really don't care if its yellow I would WEAR it" Kagome turned her attention to Kagura.

Kagura sat Kagome in a stool and began her hair. She had put it in a braided bun. Then put the dress on with a lot of difficulty. "Kagome if in fact the Lord did ask to dance what would you do."

Kagome's eyes widened "I-I d-don't know how to DANCE!" Kagome was in panic "WHAT DO WE DO!" Kagura sighed "WHAT DO I SAY?"

Kagura laughed "Don't worry I heard lord Sesshoumaru doesn't take an interest in woman so much as to protecting the land" Kagura smiled "Besides he would probably be distracted by other woman hanging on him like monkeys."

Kagura had finished everything by the end of the conversation "There all done go ahead and look in the mirror." Kagura pointed over to the full length mirror. Kagome walked over to it and found that she was looking at someone else. She moved her finger in the mirror to see if it was real.

"This can't be me the woman in this mirror is beautiful," Kagura walked over to see Kagome from the front and let me tall you from far away you would wonder if it was a goddess.

Kagura gasped "Your so beautiful, I think you can pull off this better than me, boy it will be hard trying to get Sesshoumaru not to notice this" Kagura smirked "Kagome you give yourself less credit you need to loosen up" she looked at Kagome who was still looking at the mirror like it was broken, "Uhhhh... Kagome?"

Kagome instantly snapped out of it when she heard her name "Yeah." The door began to open and Kagura did a hurtle to the bathing room connected to her room. Kagome quickly put on the mask and if you were human you would just see the mask appear on Kagome and Kagura disappear.

The slid all the way open "Kagura your carriage is ready" it was Naraku. Kagome nodded and walked pass him. Naraku checked the room from were he heard noise and shook his head as if it were his imagination. Kagome sighed, looks like the potion stuff did work after all.

Ok that might be the longest time i ever sat but not to bore you so just rate and review PLEASE -- I've stooped to begging what is my life coming to OH WELL 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed, she had slept most of the way and now it was a couple minutes until the morning sun asended to take its place in the sky. They haulted and Kagome looked out the window. There situated a beautiful castle even bigger than Naraku's but Kagome wouldn't know if it were big or normal because she had been in the same place since her mother died and she hardly knew who her father was.

"Stop" voices began to speak and as soon as then what family and are you friend or foe talk with a guard was done she began to move again. Kagome smile, so she would meet knew friends and have fun or so she thought she had no idea how wrong she truly was.

The small door opened and Kagome slowly got off her aching knees and walked out. there stood a servant already to take her to her room and get her ready for the meeting with others that evening. Kagome smiled warmly at the woman she looked to be alot older but if she were human you'd guess her to be no more than 35 or 40 at most.

"My name is Akane, I will be at your service for the days" she spoke quiet but humble and bowed. She had a simple white kimono that went to heer knees and had redish hair in low pinktails. her hands were calused no doubt from work, but her reasurring green eyes seemed kind and almost clever.

Kagome smiled "My name is Kagome" the servant was startled to know at how kind she was not one noble had ever answered or smiled at her in her life. Yet she seemed diffrent as if she knew how it felt. Most of the time Akane would play tricks to the dumb witted nobles and they would never know. But now that she took an instant liking to Kagome she might just help her.

Kagome followed Akane through the maze of stairs and stares with glares being shot from every direction. Kagome was worried and unsure what to do. Akane smiled as she walked in front. She knew that this couldn't be a noble it was impossible. They walked in the room and she shut the door.

"Pardon me for asking mi' Lady but I do not think you to be noble" if Akane was wrong she would probably get alot of trouble but if she is right then she's gonna find out just what this woman is doing.

Kagome gasped "Y-your right but how did-?"

It was cut off "You didn't glare at althose womaan and you smiled at me also you have calused hands and that is most unusal" she answered "but why are you here?"

Kagome sighed "I ummm...well I had to take the place of Lady Kagura because she didn't want to came and you won't tell right"  
Kagome looked worried and Akane knew that she wouldn't be able to make it through this occation she had no experience on what these woman could do to her just to get there hands on the title of Lady of the West.

"I won't tell but you do know that this is an unfriendly war, do you not" she paused "These nobles will do anything to get there hands on the title and if you interfere you will go done with them."

"I know but I am not here for a title I will just avoid the lord and know one will know" Kagome smiled "And if I do get in a bit of trouble can you help me?"

"Of course but know that if anyone figures out that you are and imposter-"

"Yes I know but i am willing to take that chance all I have to do is relax and watch the show." kagome was very unnerved now and so she sat on the bed.

Akane shook her head "It is impossible to avoid you will fight back because if they figure out that you are not willing to fight they will come after you as a illustration to the other nobles to show how far they can go for what they want."

"What could they possibly do they can't kill me after all it was one of the rules sent in the invetation" Kagome felt confident on what she could do all she had to do was eat and hang around in the corner for a day.

Akane sighed this child was hopeless "they can humiliate you mortify you and make you never want to see day light again" she tried to make it sound awful but the real experience was worse.

Kagome shivered "So what do I do now?"

Akane finally got it through that girls head "I can help I have seen tricks and I'm sure that as soon as you meet them you will have tricks of your own."

Kagome's worry faded to happiness at the help "Well I know one!''

Sesshoumaru looked out the window to the people who were coming he had never guessed that it would be so crowded. One by one they came with their glares and all. Sesshoumaru looked harder to a girl in a black blak kimono and purple sash. She wasn't glaring or ignoring she was smiling to a servant that almost looked shoked for a moment. Who was she? She walked in the castle with a smile still on her face and a pure aura around her. She will definatly be the first to go down that smile won't save her from these vigorous woman.

He turned to leave and be in the ball room before everyone as the host. He had walked through almost every hall and fake smile you could think of. Finally he was at the entrance to the door were he saw kenji lord of the north walk up to him.

"How do you fair Sesshoumaru-sama" He was the wise one in the bunch and often went off into preaches about how life is never complete unless you smile, but he was always the beast to come to get advice from. After all he was one of the few Sesshoumaru respected.

"Well and you"

Kagome sighed and smiled as Akane hummed a tune :

Out side my window aketa keta ke the stars are twinkling akata kata ka The ocean shimmers aita kita ki An-

Kagome cut off the song "Sometimes I wonder if I will be left alone with no one or friend to help or talk to" Kagome missed the Beautiful song but she had to get that off her chest. She just didn't feel comfortable being around hardly any servants back home there were plenty to talk to but maybe she would meet some here. Kagome was after all a friendly person she wasn't the type to want peace because the word fun is just not in the word peace. She was great socailly but her physical and doubting mental health really needed some work.

Akane looked at Kagome through the mirror "I am your friend and Miroku is my friend I am sure you can mee-" and yet the third line cut off this evening occured when a monk was slammed through the door and a yell of pervert was screamed "And did I forget to mention that he was all perverted monk/noble too.'' Miroku had met Akane at a gathering of nobles a month ago and when Miroku asked her to bear his child she answered 'whats in it for me' and since then Miroku was still stumped. But they met plenty of times after that so soon they became friends.

Kagome looked at the poor monk/noble "Ummm are you Ok" she asked he looked as though he was hit quite hard and he was human.

Akane sighed "Don't bother."

Miroku got up as a angry tiger demoness walked in "I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR AND THE NAME IS SANGO NOT SAGO"  
she yelled stomping into the room.Sango noticed Kagome and Akane staring at her like a moron. She had to admit though if someone came in stomping and yelling she would probably think:  
a. she was a crazzy pycho b.they got problems and need a life or c. both 'That...That pervert' she thought. She was just walking down the halls minding her buisness when a noble monk comes asks her name while flattering her and then just asked her to bear his child like it was part of every day life or something.

She turned to the two unidentifyed people "I am so sorry, but this monk/noble is a pervert" she pointed to the grinning monk, "My name is Sango and no I'm not here for this sesshoumaru guy I just love to see woman kill themself over a rich man unless of course you are here for the rich young man...sorry for rambling".

Kagome smiled she might make a friend or two after all "No I'm here to be here I suppose" she looked at the man on the ground who was still breathing and manging a grinn "My name is Kago-...I mean Kagura."

The pervert smiled and got off the floor "I am here for the ball and woman but as you know my hand wonders and my mouth won't listen to my head" He turned to Sango who was snorting "I am most sorry for the troubles can you forgi-"

"Save it" Sango bit out "And if you were real sorry you would keep those hands to yourself" Sango looked at the hand that was headed Akane's way and glared at the monk. Miroku pulled back his hand and smiled a innocent smile.

Kagome smiled "So I guess we just kinda made friends huh?" she laughed nervesly trying to get the tension out of the air. Miroku was a demon w/ jet black hair and purple eyes he wore a kimono that was black and blue and had two white stripes on his face.

"Any friend of Akane's is a friend of mine" He smiled to Akane and Akane smiled back but was actually watching that hand that was to close for comfort.

Sango smiled at the dog-demoness "I never really made friends much but you look like a new face and I would hate to make enemies with my next door neighbor".

Kagome laughed "Really well then welcome to the ship my friend cause I definetly am a NEW face" Sango smiled. She never in her life met such a cheerful/carefree and smiling-alot indivdual. That make her like Kagome even more.

"Well then I might go get changed before the thingy" Sango hated the word ball for more reasons than one and right now she was wearing a two layered kimon one was pink on the inside and red on the out.

Miroku nodded "Yes I will see you there" he turned to Sango "Would you like it if I walk you to your room Sango" Miroku smirked and Sango huffed and smacked him on the head before they left. Akane laughed at the couple and went back to work.

"For a second I thought Sango smiled" Akane smiled but Kagome just looked at her as if she had just seen the message 'pycho' in a bowl of ABC soup.

Tell me its OK I didn't know what to make Miroku so he is a rich monk also known as a noble monk or monk/noble. I am not the best at well grammer or Language arts for that matter so please tell me if there is a mistake cause I may not be able to fix it but I will avoid it again or try.

BYE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked through the series of halls beside Sango. Miroku had already gone to the ballroom without them and told them to meet him beside the north wing door. There were four doors leading to the ballroom each from the east, north, south, and west wing of the castle. Sango and Kagome had been looking for a way to the ballroom, but after a while they called on Akane to help them find it.

They finally arrived and as Kagome walked in she couldn't help but stare at the stunning sight. Each of the walls were a fine oak color, at the center top of the ceiling there were candles hanging like lanterns and it reflected perfect with the marble floor.  
She had never in her life seen such a big piece of marble it must have took years to build it. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango was looking at Miroku by the north wing; right beside Miroku were the musicians playing music.

Miroku looked over at Sango who was wearing a red six layered kimono. Each layer was a different shade of red, from crimson, to burgundy, to scarlet, and even a ruby type color. She also had on a pink mask with a ruby here and there; not to fancy but not dull either. Miroku was wearing a simple blue kimono and purple sash A.N. I don't know what you call men's kimonos Kagome smiled and took Sango's hand and walked over to talk to her new friend Miroku. Miroku had a silver mask on and the only way you could tell it was Miroku was the fact that he had a perverted look in his smile.

Miroku looked at the beautiful women coming towards him, first at Sango then to Kagome. He could hardly recognize Kagome with her curled hair in a half ponytail, some hair up some down, and in her dark black mask. She had a two layer kimono because it was hard for her to walk in such heavy attire and to dance would be impossible. The first layer was red, and the second purple, and the only reason Kagome wore such dark clothes was because that was her family colors of the south red, black, and purple. Miroku was only a minor noble so his color was blue and Sango was middle class noble so hers were red and green. It represented there family but servants and middle class non-nobles had no set color.

Kagome walked up to Miroku "Hey, so now what?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders and stood up straight.

"Maybe we could walk around and me and Miroku will sort the good from bad for you since its your first time accepting an invite.  
Kagome had told Sango that she just never accepted invites, so she could cover up for not knowing anyone she planned to tell them but first she'd talk it over with Akane. Kagome nodded.

"Ok so here we go" Miroku nodded and walked up to a gentleman with a friendly greeting. "Hello Kazuki these are my friends"  
Miroku pointed to Kagome "Kagura and" he pointed at Sango "Sango."

Kagome and Sango bowed there heads. Kazuki smiled at Miroku "Miroku have you been seducing woman again?" Miroku smirked "well these woman actually-" Sango stepped on Miroku's foot and Miroku winced "are not seduced I just met them."

Kagome stared at Sango, she was defiantly not a force to be messed with. She turned back to Kazuki "Umm..Hello." that's it that was all she could think of to say not a how are you or how long have you known each other. No. Just Hello.

Miroku backed her up "She' a bit new to this meeting people so that's one reason I am with her" Kazuki nodded and smile at Kagome

"Well then I must be going now" Kazuki waved a good bye and was swallowed up by the crowd. Kagome sighed a relief and her tense form that no one noticed relaxed.

Kagome felt some one hit her shoulder she turned to look at them and instead was looking right in to an angry face. She was quite pretty her long red hair seemed to go to her shoulders. "H-Hi " Kagome smiled. The demoness just frowned more.

"If you ever touch me again I swear you won't live to tomorrow " Kagome stepped back. It was an odd moment. Sango stepped in and smirked "Why watcha going to do" The demoness growled and turned to leave.

Kagome smiled at Sango "Thank you Sango" Kagome looked at the demoness walking away "Who is she?" Sango shrugged.

Miroku stepped from behind Sango "I won't mess with her...Her name is Akira and she is pretty much a she-devil" Miroku turned to Kagome "Looks like you made an enemy because she's looking at you right now."

Kagome frowned "Fine if she doesn't want to be friends then its enemy" Kagome looked mad. She hated people who were stuck up upon words and that woman was evil.

Sango smiled "Then I will help, I'm sure she's planning something on you!" Kagome didn't look scared at all in fact there was a hint of competitive in her.

A small bell rang and every one stopped. Sango elbowed Kagome "That means it's time for dinner" Kagome nodded and walked over to the door and every one walked out and in to another room with tables. Kagome sat in between Sango and Miroku. After awhile the food was brought and Kagome was stuffed by the time she was done. Though the ball still had a couple hours after that.  
Miroku had gone some where, Sango expected it was to go flirt but she didn't say a thing.

Instead, Sango led Kagome to the gardens "Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Kagome looked around wide eyed.

Sango smiled "Don't you have gardens were your castle is?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well there is something I want to tell you, Sango" Sango sat on the bench after Kagome "I..uhhh...well I'm not a noble. I'm just a servant for the Southern Castle. In fact it's a funny story-"

"Then were is the real Kagura" Sango looked worried.

"Well I'm not suppose to say, this is how it happened..." And so Kagome told Sango every detail and plan that her and the real Kagura had "So I would really like it if you told no one about this because it would get me in...lots of trouble."

Sango smiled "Well I guess your not lying, and I promise I won't say a thing." Sango sat up straight "But what of Miroku?"

Kagome shook her head "I don't know what he would say so I'm kind if keeping it on the safe side" Sango nodded.

"I'm going to go back in the ball room, Are you coming, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head no.

Sesshoumaru stood in the gardens looking at the moon. He was sure the other lords were looking for him but he didn't care much. He walked a little further into his gardens and heard voices.

"I'm going to go in the ballroom, Are you coming?"

He walked a little further and saw a woman with raven black hair staring at a flower. She turned her head and gasped. Did she know who he was?

"W-who are you?" guess she didn't.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward "My name is Sesshoumaru" he replied in a some what authority voice "And what is yours?" He wasn't the type to make friends but he wanted to know she was different. Instead of being inside getting attention she would rather stay out side.

"Kago-Kagura" It's a good thing Kagome caught that one or she didn't know what she would do. Kagome looked up and had to crane her neck just to see how tall he was. So this was the man that every woman was after. Kagome could see why now. He was tall, rich and had the most gorgeous hair Kagome had ever seen. Then again so much for avoiding.

"Why are you not inside?" Kagome didn't see that one coming.

"Ummm...well...I...I needed fresh air" Kagome stuttered out. This man was getting on her nerves if he would just leave and go. Kagome twitched in anger. Mood swings were really getting to her first she then nerves and now anger. What was next?

Sesshoumaru smirked, he knew that was more than a lie, but he would take it. He had never met some one so clumsy with words and still managed to pull themselves together. Sesshoumaru nodded and headed for the ball room. Maybe they would meet again some time.

Kagome stared at the arrogant man 'why you...you think you can walk away' then again he could but at least he was gone. She didn't know why she spent her time worrying over not meeting him because he did not look to interested in meeting her. She couldn't forget those golden eyes though, but maybe it was just reflecting off the light or something.

Sesshoumaru walked in the room with only every girl to move beside him and hope to be asked to dance but he wouldn't ask anyone of them. the only girl he looked at that hasn't swooned over his presence was the clumsy one named Kagura and maybe it was shock but she didn't seem to want him around.

Kenji walked up "Were have you been?''

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at him "Meeting some one." It wasn't all a lie but it was a little. He did meet that one woman and he even gave the courtesy of asking her name and not calling her a lye.

Kenji smiled "Who'd you meet?" He was just dying to know the woman who had actually caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"No one special just an odd girl" Kenji's head dropped. At least he actually got to know her enough to know she's odd.

Miroku looked around for Sango and Kagura ''Where could they be?'

He spotted Sango talking to a servant "Hey were have you been?"

Sango smiled "Oh talking with Kago-gura and watching the garden why?" Sango dismissed the servant. She had been waiting for Kagome to come from the gardens for half an hour and she asked the servant. She didn't know were a woman in a black and purple mask was either.

"I've been looking every where for you!" Miroku smiled. He knew there was more than Sango's statement thean she would say but he would find out sooner or later anyway. He realized Kagura wasn't beside Sango.

"How about we look for Kagura. We don't want her lost " Sango suggested Miroku nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke up early the next morning hoping to get to the hot springs faster than the rest. It was about an hour and thirty minutes before the bright warming sun would rise so Kagome would have to hurry or else sit in a spring with people glaring her to get out.  
Kagome lifted her head almost having second thoughts on getting up an hour before she was suppose too. She lifted the thick wool blankets off her body and slid her feet off the bed on to the hard wood floor. She rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes and put on a red bathing robe and took her kimono. She had watched when Kagura put the Kimono on and learned from it.

Kagome walked through the walls following the scent of hot water. She stopped at the first room and it had turned out to be the men's bathing spring. It amazed Kagome that this castle was in fact built on 4 hot springs, one for the royal family of the west, one for all women guests, one for all men guests and a tiny one for the maids. Of course they were all on the bottom floor of the three story castle, but to Kagome one floor was more than enough. She glided past doors, pictures, and walls until finally she reached the last one which had to be for her.

Kagome stepped in only to find Sango enjoying her plan. Kagome smiled at kicked the water to get Sango's attention. Sango opened her surprised eyes and huffed "What a way to say good morning" Sango moved towards Kagome who was getting in the water "So I guess great minds do think alike."

Kagome smile widened "If you say so" she sighed "I'm not sure what we do today Sango, Do we just wander around until the early evening?"

Sango shook her head "No this time the ball thing will start around noon but until noon all you have to do is get dressed and meet new people. I don't think we will meet any but we might. I just hope that we don't run into wicked Akira again, I shouldn't hope on it though." Kagome nodded. She didn't know what she would do if that thing came around with her sarcastic remarks, bad attitude, and good come backs. She frowned.

Sango stood up "I've been here for about half an hour now and my hands are starting to wrinkle I think I should go and get and hour of sleep before the big number 1 day".

Kagome's frowned went away and she waved to her friend good bye without a word. Kagome sat alone for awhile and then started scrubbing the grime and filth out of her hair and skin. She really needed to think up a back up plan or something to help her get through this not so great ball. She didn't think of a thing even if she did it wouldn't be so clever. She wasn't educated to know all this tricks and sweet talk, but maybe she could make up her own little idea one that was so simple that it was complicated. She probably couldn't do that either.

"What have I gotten myself into" She said out loud hoping that if she heard it herself she would some how catch answer. She got dressed and was about to walk out until she found that it had a giant rip 'If I were me I would walk around with the rip anyway but since I'm not and I'm representing a NOBLE family I better take it off' Kagome took it off and sighed Could this day get any worse.

It was about sun rise and Kagome was hoping that no one was up. she couldn't find her robe and she couldn't wear a dress so she was walking around with a tiny towel as her only cover 'That's it all the gods are MEN.'

She heard an rather aggravating sound of a certain enemy "Well..Well..Well If It isn't the dirty little girl who pushed me." Kagome closed her eyes and wished she would wake up now, she just knew she should have stayed in bed. She turned around to find the one and only person she hated most...Akira.

Akira smirked and Kagome knew something very very bad was going to happen. Akira walked forward and Kagome stood frozen in her thoughts. Akiras long pink Kimono reached up to pull Kagome's only cover and it succeeded.

"Pleases give m-me the t-towel Akira" Kagome tried to look serious and evil but being naked and trying to cover ones self up and act was never the best choice.

Akira smirked and began to walk away and Kagome couldn't find it in her to yell or run she just dropped to the floor and started crying. she felt and a sort of silk fabric drop over her and a silky and arrogant voice she knew "Tell me does it help to cry naked?"

Kagome lifted her head up to find the one and only Sesshoumaru standing above her and his haroi (top of men's kimono) limp on her. Kagome pulled to put it on "No it doesn't" her eyes dropped this was not good.

Sesshoumaru grinned "Then why may I ask are you crying nude?"

Kagome blushed and looked further down "I well I...I can't find my Kimono" that was a flat lie and Sesshoumaru knew it. Kagome just couldn't help but lie no matter how much some one hated her she would never tattle tail on them.

"You lie once again" Sesshoumaru just didn't know what this girl was with lying and stuttering like a lost puppy. Kagome looked up and remembered the first time she had told Sesshoumaru that she had been outside for fresh air. This must have gave off a great impression to him.

She looked up to Sesshoumaru and stood "I was crying naked because some one took my towel and was crying because I was afraid someone would see me walking through the halls nude and also, I wasn't etting fresh air I was talking to some one outside" it wasn't the entire truth but it was truth enough to get past Sesshoumaru's nose.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her confession. He noticed that she had no mask on and he did "You know you are not wearing your mask"  
Kagome's eyes widened and she turned around "It is fine but next time do not forget."

Kagome turned around to find that Sesshoumaru had took his off. He had done it because he knew she took no interest but he noticed she was staring at him pretty amazed.

Kagome looked at his cream colored face and his eyes shined brighter without the mask. She smiled "Thank you" and left to her room with out a word. Sesshoumaru was left alone to his thoughts. He had wondered why she had said thank you but he suspected it was not because of the haroi he lent her. He had to get that back though maybe he would pay a visit to her tomorrow.

He left to the gardens and his thought wondered off to the klutz's.

Akira grinned all the way back to her room this was surly going to be amusing because every one was up already. She frowned that girl was to pretty she got in her way. Maybe Sesshoumaru will see her and laugh at her embarrassment. She smiled or he will tell her she has no mask and disapprove of her being in the castle. She jumped at the thought.

But had know idea that it had helped the young lord be amused and acknowledge her more.

"Kagome wake-up you can't tell me you went back to bed!" Sango shook Kagome wake "How long were you in there any way"  
Kagome opened her eyes only to find a yelling Sango.

She yawned and sat up in the bed. Sango looked quizzical at Kagome. Kagome tilted her head "What are you looking at?"

"You" Kagome stared around the room "Why me? What did I do?" Kagome pointed to herself.

Sango had noticed the covers slide off and was surprised to see what she did "You are wearing a man Haroi" Kagome looked down surprised to know that all that happened a couple of hours ago wasn't just some psycho dream. She looked down at the white clothes.  
'So he really did do something nice for a change.' Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She remembered Sesshoumaru's face and how.  
..feminine it looked. She remembered Akira and the bathing.

"Uhhhh Kagome?" Sango waved her hand up and down at Kagome's face. Kagome looked at Sango "So you want to tell me who's that is?" Sango asked.

"Maybe she...found her way to a mans room" It was Miroku. Kagome twitched "It was nothing like that!" Miroku had found out about everything and the trading lives with the real Kagura and it bothered him but he didn't mind as much.

Sango smirked "Oh ho then what may I ask is it like?" Kagome glared at Sango and through a pillow at her. She covered herself up and walked off the bed.

"Miroku could you wait outside for a moment?" Kagome opened her wardrobe full of Kimono's in any dark looking color of Purples,  
reds and even blacks.

Miroku sighed " I could-" WACK "OUT PERVERT" Sango dragged the limp form of Miroku out as Akane walked in and looked at the couple suspiciously.

"Lady Kagome would you like me to dress y-" Akane blinked "Is that Lord Sesshoumaru's scent on that haroi?" Kagome laughed nervously and Sango walked in with the same blank expression as Akane "I think it is'' Sango was trying to put the puzzle together in her head.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head "It's a funny story really I wa-"

Akane and Sango sat on the bed and looked up like children "Tell all" was all they said before Kagome started her story. "You see umm were do I start" Kagome slipped into her first Kimono "I took a bath with Sango and then well Sango went back to her room"  
Kagome untangled the Kimono from herself it was red "And then I figured that I'd get out after awhile but my Kimono was ripped so then I went out with a tiny towel" She slipped on a black one now "Akira was there and she took it" Kagome took out one last purple Kimono "I started crying and Sesshoumaru saw me."

Akane nodded "With no mask?"

"Yes, And he gave me his Haroi and asked why I was crying and I told him and then he took his mask off-"

Sango and Akane gasped "No mask he let you see his face!"

Kagome nodded "But he left and he's arrogant I think he hates me. Maybe him and Akira will get toget-" Akane shook her head in disgust "No way he hates her I can see it but she can't." Kagome huffed 'If that's what you think' she thought to herself'. Kagome finished getting dressed and Akane did her hair in a bun.

Sango dragged Miroku back in and told him why but she hardly got through half the sorry without Miroku wandering around with his 'cursed' hands. It was times like these when you think your richer than rich.

They all went down to eat lunch since they missed breakfast, but Kagome decided to eat in the maids dining room which was extremely small. Miroku went ahead and Sango tagged along with Akane and Kagome.

"So the maids dining room has good food right" Akane rolled her eyes and Kagome already knew what the food was like but she didn't mind bread, meat and water.

Kagome sighed "It's bread, water and meat" Sango stopped "WHAT!"

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru looked around for the purple and black mask and couldn't find it. She had slipped breakfast so why was she not here?  
He sat down next to the lords and as soon as they took a bite every one began to eat and chat.

He didn't understand her maybe she was to embarrassed or something. He looked to the noble who was named Miroku. He would ask him he should know. As soon as every one was down he looked to the noble "Miroku" He said in a deep chilled voice.

The low class turned around "Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru walked over to Miroku and waited until everyone was gone.

"Were the woman you talked to last night?" Miroku remembered Kagome's story and could understand why he would want to talk to her. "Well?" came Sesshoumaru's aggravated voice. That is he was talking to a lot of woman last night though --. He was sure it had to be Kagome -.

"She has decided to eat with the servants Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru nodded and dismissed Miroku who was thrilled to go and tell Kagome Sesshoumaru asked for her. She might need it.

Sesshoumaru was absolutely and utterly confused now. Why in the world of Kami would she want to eat with them? Why did he seem to get more confused every moment he tried to find out about this odd girl. Was she psycho or did she make friends with a servant. Maybe the food here wasn't good enough. all this went on the never ending questions to ask her.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and went to talk to this girl. Which reminded him to ask her name.

Kagome laughed with Koharu a new found friend. At first she was a little confused on what to say to a noble but when she met Kagome she talked as if it was just another servant in the family. she couldn't believe how nice thisperson was.

Kagome quieted "So tell me who are you serving?" Koharu frowned "Akira."

Kagome stared "You poor poor poor soul" Kagome cried for her "It must be a nightmare."

Koharu nodded "It is she needs me every second she can get" Koharu sighed "To bath her, dress her, make her bed, and not normal thing like that only she makes me do nonsense things like wash clothes she didn't wear. She tells me they gained dust but I think she hates me!" Kagome hugged Koharu and nodded at her complaints.

"I think she hates me too" Koharu looked up at Kagome "You mean your her rival, THANK KAMI!" It had been awhile since someone called Akira a rival.

Kagome laughed "I could get inside scoops on her you know" Koharu said "Like do stuff for you if you want."

Kagome looked to Sango who was surprisingly enjoying herself Kagome would love that" Sango smiled "Finally I can get revenge on that wench!"

Akane got up "The place was been cleared for us to get the dishes we best to go now" Kagome nodded and stood "I better go to"  
Kagome stood up and stretched she didn't realize she was sitting so long.

Everyone rushed to the dining room to clean and prepare for the next meal while Sango and Kagome stayed and watched them pass by. Kagome turned to Sango once everyone was gone "We better go and find Miro-

Miroku stood huffing in the door way "Sesshoumaru looking...Kagome...knows were...you...he...coming...make...excuse" he huffed it out between breaths.

Sango's eyes went wide "Why would he look for Kagu-errr Kagome" Miroku shrugged.

Miroku took Sango's and Kagome's hand and started running to Kagome's quarters or room "Hurry we want to avoid him."

"Why?" Kagome and Sango said together.They were still running through the halls.

"Don't know but when ever he looks for someone I'm sure it's not always a good thing." Kagome nodded.

They stoped at Kagome's door and rushed in only to find Akane cleaning up "What are you three huffing about?"

Sango stood straight "You see Sesshoumaru's looking for 'Kagura' and miroku thinks it's bad and so we are dragged all the way here"  
short-story long.

Akane nodded "I see" she put a suspicious face on "Kagome have you done or met sesshoumaru in these last 24 hours?"

Kagome thought back to the crying thingy "Uhh yeah...he lent me a Haori" the three people understood now "So then maybe he just wants it back?"

Sango glared at Miroku "Nothing bad you fool!" she whacked him "At least nothing bad enough to drag or run me here!"

Kagome was relieved she guessed that he would come around sooner or later to get it back. What a day what a place.

Ok so next chap will be about ball in afternoon until evening. I live in Italy so I hardly get computer access so no hard feelings. No I'm not Italian I'm American on a military base and I hate it. Sorry not many chapters are long though. I've read stories but this is the first i posted and I must say it's hard to think of thing off the top of your head! Even I wonder what will happen next! 


	5. Chapter 5

My chapters get shorter and shorter but the next I'll try to make long because if i were reading my stories I'd get tired of clicking the next chapter but so often

Sesshoumaru walked through the empty halls of his castle. His purpose was to find out a woman's were about, get his haroi, and not be seen by the all hated Akira. Now why he was doing this ...well he didn't know. He was sure it had something to do with what had happened the day he met the wretched girl. He stopped in front of the door of the wooden table the servants ate at. No one was there which meant that he missed them. He could ask a servant were she was staying but that would cause a never ending rumor if it broke out. They were going to have the ball soon again so maybe he would meet her there. Besides ever since 'the crying incodent' he felt a little more comfort around her.

Sesshoumaru shook his head mentally. How could he feel comfort for one thing thats so simple. Rin was definentaly making him soft.  
Sesshoumaru turned on his heel to walk to his studies and find some paper work to do. He needed some thing to keep him busy for about another hour.

Kagome sighed 'The world got so even crazier! Could anything else possibly happen?' She looked to Sango, Miroku and Akane all sitting on the floor talking and gossiping about different things. They looked happy and content just chatting. This is how Kagome always wanted her life to be like as a servant but now that she had it it wasn't what she expected. Everyone always wants something they don't have and when they got it they either want more or want the oppisite. It reminded Kagome of a saying Kagura once told her 'You got yin you want yang'. Kagome was feeling alittle uncomfortable more the moment.

Kagome perked up "Hey people...I got an idea!" everyone turned there head to listen to what Kagome had to say "We could go outside!"

Sango smiled "You mean in the gardens!" Sango always loved the gardens her mother would take her every day. She had a bad feeling that Kagome was thinking something a little out side the box though.

Kagome shook her head "No I mean outside the castle grounds you know in the forest." She looked to Akane who frowned at the entire Idea of it.

"Lady Kagome you could get hurt, a demon could be there, and then you'd be all alone with noone but those two!" Akane stood up " Besides that I better get back to work too."

Kagome frowned she really wanted for everyone to be there "But I can still fight a little" being friends with some guards kind of came in handy every once and awhile though she wasn't great she could still protect herself "Besides Sango and Miroku will come won't you? They are good fighters and know one will even notice we left."

Kagome gave Akane puppy eyes and knowing her she couldn't resist such an adorable person "Ok, but don't wonder to far and stay in yells reach and bring a weapon and stick toget-"

Sango stood along with Miroku "No worries I'll be there!" Miroku stuck his arm out and flexed his 'muscle' or were it was suppose to be.

Sango smiled "Yeah., We'll through you at the monster and while he's eating me and Kagome will run" Miroku slumped. Not quite what he had in mind.

Akane laughed "I best be going I have the job of dusting today."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all snuked pass the guards and past the castle walls. They were headed for the river in the forest that Akane had told them about before she left. She told them that they should be back in about an half hour to get ready or they would be late for the ball.

Kagome was leading the group happily humming her joy and skipping like a little child who hasn't ever seen the sun. The grass was green and the birds were chirping. What better did they have to do anyway.

Sango spoke up "I never really had the time to just relax and have fun when I was a kid." she frowned and thought of her past and how she always had a teacher around her.

Kagome turned around and took Sango's hand "Then I will show you how you play" they ran through the forest until they hit a large river. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and Kimono. She stepped into the water and began to laugh. She could feel that the water wasn't to hot or to cold. Perfect for her evil plan.

Sango looked a bit confused " What are y-" SPLASH! Sango was hit along with Miroku by alot of water. Sango huffed "That's not fair I wasn't ready!" Kagome fell in the water from laughter she was so happy.

Sango walked onto a boulder that was like a diving board and jumped with the intension of splashing Kagome "WEEEE" Splash!

Kagome giggled they were wet and having fun "Come on Miroku join us" Miroku turned his head and huffed.

Sango splash Miroku again "Nothing ventured nothing gained...Nothing ventured nothing gained" She chanted until Kagome joined and they were singing it loudly. They wobbled around until Miroku walked over to the boulder and KAPLOP! He did a painful belly flop.

This time both Kagome and Sango were laughing there heads off! They could breath "you...flop...pain..." Kagome choked between her laughs.

Miroku smirked and Sango stopped laughing when she saw why. Miroku had a huge mud ball in both his hands. Kagome looked at Miroku in horror. Miroku lifted his hands, though,and it landed in both Kagome and Sango.

Kagome stomped over to Miroku and picked some mud from under her feet and it landed in the center of Miroku's face! Miroku had to feel for a hand full of water to wash the mud off. Now all of them were laughing and splashing. They felt so stupid and most likley looked like it. What kind of grown adults would do such a crazy thing. It went on for a while until they were all done and worn out. They sat in the grass but Kagome decided she liked the water to much.

Sango heard a rustle in the distance and there came out a little girl with a checker Kimono. Sango smiled "Were did you come from? What's your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment "Rins name is Rin and Rin followed you from the castle to get away from Jaken-sama" The little girl answered. They were surprised that she wasn't afraid but more surprised to hear that she lived in the castle and followed them without them seeing her.

Kagome shrugged "Would you like to join us?" Rin giggled and came splashing along and getting just as dirty. Sango got up and went to play some more.

Kagome eventually dragged them all out from there game of tag and crawled on to shore. Suddenly it hit her. THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE AT THE CASTLE AN HOUR AGO!

"OH MY GOD GUYS WE'RE AN HOUR PAST OR DUE TIME TO GET TO THE CASTLE FOR THE BALL!"

Sango and Miroku rushed out of the river huffing and puffing "How are we going to get to our guest room cause the entrance leads to the ball room which leads to the guest places!" Sango asked "THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE BALL ROOM!"

They panicked and searched there brains for a way but came up with nothing. Not a single idea. They would have to walk in front of a crowd of people just to get past. Kagome grabbed Rin and ran along with Miroku and Sango right behind her.

Finally they pasted the bushes and trees to reach the front of the castle. They looked horrible with mud and water. They slipped past the guards because Kagome knew an invisible spell. They jogged up to the door that lead to the ball room and looked at each worried embarrassed and Rin just watched in Kagome's arms wondering what was wrong.  
Kagome looked at Sango "What now?''

Kagome smiled "Rin will you do us a generous favor?" Rin nodded her reply and Kagome smiled. Every once in awhile it was good to have a child as a friend. "Could you"

Sesshoumaru stood in the side lines watching people chat as woman tried to talk to him. There was nothing interesting going on just talking and dancing. Jaken had showed up earlier telling him that Rin was missing he promised Jaken that one of his limbs would be missing if he didn't find her. By the look on Jakens face he could tell he would scramble the entire castle until he found her.

He looked around wondering were Kagura was. It wasn't like he was anxious to see her but it would be amusing talking to her. She was quite the odd ball doing simply odd things. She ate a piece of bread and water instead of a giant feast, she laid naked in a hall,  
she even found the nerve to tell him a lie. Who wouldn't be curious to know what the next encounter would be like.

Then again he really was looking to forward to it.

Akira smile a twisted smile from across the room and Sesshoumaru just ignored her and pretended he had never seen it. Kenji walked up to him "You looks like you having fun."

Sesshoumaru folded his arms "I am still thinking why I agreed to this." Kenji huffed "For a beautiful mate of course.''

Sesshoumaru looked back to Akira "Beautiful is not the word we should use."

Kenji laughed at Sesshoumaru's annoyed sarcasim. He couldn't help but watch him suffer. He made everything look a little to miserable than it really was. "Relax and just find someone who interests you." Sesshoumaru found himself thinking of Kagome.

"And what do you do once you have?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You-" Kenji was cut of by a door opening...

Cliffy! DUN DUN DUN! I'm still not sure what my ending should be. I just go along with my stories aand sometimes I can't think of a thing and other times I'm swimming with my own suggestions. Any way just wanted you to know in case you wondering why I'm not the greatest writer. :

R&R I like them alot! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The door slammed open to reveal a dirty little pigtailed human. A thick silence hung over the crowd of people. Nearly all of them either staring at Rin with wide eyes wondering what in the name of kami was a little girl doing in the castle or staring at Sesshoumaru for an ethical answer. Sesshoumaru sighed. he was going to smash that littles toads head when he got a chance. Meanwhile Rin skipped through the crowd who made way for her into the guestroom section of the palace and disappeared. As soon as the child was gone the silence broke out into whisphers. No one dared Sesshoumaru's motives exept...

Kenji turned to look at Sesshoumaru again. So he hasn't mentioned to the lords that he had a human child in his castle. What would they care annyway. Kenji grinned "Who may I ask was that?"

Sesshoumaru growled. Sesshoumaru made up his mind he wasn't gonna kill the toad...just tourture him "She is my ward" Kenji nodded knowing not to push the subject further and Sesshoumaru was grateful. He would have to ask Rin what she was doing all day and were she was because by the mud she left behind it didn't quite say garden.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked on the outskirts of the castle looking for Rin. Kagome had asked Rin to find her room and then yell out the balcony so Sango, Miroku, and her could climb up. It was the smartest thing Kagome could muster at the moment but she hadn't taken into account that maybe some one would be out at the moment.

Sango trotted uo to Kagome "Great idea Kagome, I would have never thought of it in such a desprate situation." Kagome smiled through her wet and muddy hair. She could be more greatful for the comment.

"Yeah it was quick but lets not get caught. Think of how embaressing that would be!" Sango laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Now all we have to worry about is Akane, she's gonna kill me!" Sango nodded "especially after ruining such a beautiful kimono.  
I should wear Yukata's more often." Kagome laughed at her own joke.

Sango kept her smile "My servant is to lazy so she probably will be some where else in the castle but my room" Kagome nodded and smiled.

Miroku was silently listening to the girls in front of him. He had never known woman to be so care-free about there looks and thoughts.  
He was always surrounded with people who wanted to be pretty or gorgeous every second of the day no matter where they were.  
Miroku smirked he was a lucky man.

Finally after a couple seconds of thinking on the job he noticed a free openng in front of his face and grinned a toothy grinn that said get-ready-or-not.

SMACK! SMACK!

"HENTAI" They both screamed and then covered there mouth making sure no one heard them. Sango glared at Miroku "Hentai" she whisphered. Miroku shrugged and kept a grin on his face. He walked in front of them knowing they would keep an eye on him.

Kagome smirked and whisphered something in Sango's ear who grinned in return. They nodded and before Miroku knew it he felt to hands rubbing his ass. he jumped forward and turned around to a laughing pair of girls. Miroku huffed "You can't steal my job!"

After Kagome stopped laughing she looked at Miroku "We didn't steal it we borrowed it as pay back!" Sango nodded and they exploded into giggles. Sure kimono's were expensive but the look on Miroku's face when he jumped could be stamped priceless a thousand times and it would be an understatement.

They heard Rin calling Kagome's name and knew that Rin had found the room with the purple and black mask sitting on the futon. "Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Kagome all ran up to the balcony with Rin hollering.

"Great job Rin!" Kagome yelled up and Rin giggled and backed away so Miroku could carry/jump them up on to the balcony.

As soon as they got up they saw and angry Akane tapping her foot against the floor from irratation and crossarmed to keep from strangling them all "You were suppose to be here like 12 hours ago" kagome knew she was over doing it alittle but she'd be pretty pissed if she had to wait more her mistress another hour and a half.

"Sorry we were just so caught up in having fun!" kagome smiled which brightened The mood a little more.

Akane sighed what did she do to deserve this "Fine but next time I won't wait...Go and take a bath you smell horrible." they nodded like children who had just ripped their mother's kimono and walked out.

"Exept for you Miroku" Miroku grinned and rubbed the back of his head. The girls including Rin walked out the door giggling.

"I wasn't going to bath with them" Akane gave a glare "I Swear!"

"Mmm-hm and horses can be pink in the summer." Miroku hehed and walked to the left in the hall leading to the mens bathing area's instead of the right.

In the bath

Rin laughed happy to be back in the water as Kagome scrubbed Rins hair. Sango sat down and sighed "Nothing beats a warm bath and a good water fight." kagome nodded while Rin giggled at the tickling feeling she got when kagome rubed her hair.

"Rin had fun" Sango smiled "She wants to be with Lady Sango and Lady Kagura forever." kagome laughed and finished cleaning Rin and got started on herself.

Kagome scrubbed her body "That would be nice wouldn' it" suddenly Kagome remebered that she wasn't Lady Kagura and frowned she would never get to live like this again. She was a servant doomed to clean and cook for all eternity not to play and live a life of happily ever after.

Sango saw Kagome frown. she knew why but since Rin was there she decided to keep her mouth shut. It must be so hard to live a high life and then seven days later have to let it go. sango smiled a sad smile. It must be hard to live every day knowing this is how it could be but it isn't. After all Life throws you a cookie and you savor it until it's gone and you know you can't have anymore of what itgives. You just sit there wondering what it would be like to get all the cookies in the world and have that sweet taste all the time.  
Sango of course always had a cookie but never ate it you could say. But now that she under stood what it was like for some one not to have it and just borrow the cookie she would savor hers forever.

Kagome perked up "So about this Akira girl what will we do about her!" Sango laughed.

"I've got the best idea in the world we can dump mud on her" Kagome frowned "to casual I NEED SOMETHING BIG!" Kagome expressed her point by spreading her arms out as wide as possible. Sango laughed when Rin stood up and copyed Kagome.

"Oh my Gosh!" sango flipped up "What!"

"This will kill ya, You see we could..."

Back with Miroku Kagome and Sango (Rin to)

"You guys look great!" Miroku smiled.

Sango looked sceptical then smiled and let it off as a compliment as soon as she saw his killer smile. They had dressed and bathed now all that was left was to be Royally LATE!

A screech was heard and the group of four turned to see a stumbling frogish demon "RIN...I've been looking every where for YOU"  
The toad wailed out.

Rin giggled "Jaken-sama!" she reach out and held the Jaken in a death hug. He didn't seem to happy with it. Jaken mumbled something and took rin by the hand and led her down the corridor leaving a couple of shocked people.

"You think we should let them go?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled "He seemed to know her." She looked at the scruttling pair and smiled. "well time to go to that ball!" Kagome pointed to the door. She was a little nervous as to seeing the mysterious demon lord but didn't mind the excitment much it made her feel happy.

Sango and Miroku nodded. They all walked in the the door and no one seemed to notice. Sango let out a breath she didn't even no she was holding. I guess they wern't that important. Kagome smiled when music from the musicians came on. She noticed that most females got close to Sesshoumaru hoping that he would ask to dance with them. He looked pretty annoyed at there boldness but it only made Kagome giggle even further.

Sango turned to Kagome "What's so funny Kagura?" Sango knew she had to use Kagome's fake name in public and was about to say her real name when she heard Kagome giggle more. She was definetly confused to no ending.

Kagome pointed to the crowd of people near Lord Sesshoumaru and Sango followed the line of the finger and saw an annoyed demon lord. She giggled she would have never noticed if not for the twitch in his tail. Of course the other woman were to preoccupied with getting attention to notice.

Sango stopped giggling out of pity for the demon lord and faced Kagome "Would you like to dance?" Sango bowed like a lord would and Kagome giggled and nodded. Sango took Kagome to the dance floor and started to formally dance. Miroku smiled while every one else stared at the pair of girls laughing. They were not very modest and didn't care what others thought making all the other women look like rotten pottatoes in an apple basket.

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes off the annoying girls beside him and looked to the pair that caught much attention. It was Kagura the girl that had been humiliated in the middle of a hall and Sango which he knew from last years noble meeting. She was the only one who didn't care for him. Sesshoumaru sighed, he would go visit the girls after there none-elegant dance.

Kagome was tripping over Sango's feet and Sango over her own "How do they do it!" Kagome laughed out. Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome's fumbling "It's easy just don't step on me!" Kagome laughed and stepped on Sango's foot on purpose. Sango smirked and stepped on Kagome's. Eventually Miroku had to break them up and it wasn't easy.

Miroku had asked Sango to dance after a little resting and Sango nodded with a blush so now Kagome was left to fend for herself.  
Kagome heard a hollow voice beside her "You are most bold." Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru.

Kagome blushed "I'd rather have fun than worry if my hair looks O.K." she stated simply. Sesshoumaru nodded it was true. Most women don't dance at all because there hair would most likley fall out of place. The only time they would is if he asked them and even then they would be to nervous to move.

"True." He looked to Kagome "You know you shoul really return my Hakama (I think that's what it's called?)" Kagome blushed again.

"I never got to say thank you for helping me" Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod as if to say your welcome. Kagome looked to Miroku who was grinning and Sango blushing. There was no chance they would save her anytime soon.

Kagome decided she would strik up a conversation when she saw a glaring Akira "I can give it to you tomorrow morning if you really want it back" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Why do you have to keep it" He was satisfied with yet another of Kagome blushes.

"Well not really...NO!" Kagome huffed and Sesshoumaru could see that all eyes were on him and Kagome so he decided to change the subject for awhile "So tell me where were you an hour ago?"

Kagome looked at her feet "Well you see we decided to ...ummmm..." Kagome racked her head for a word better than play because it sound to childish "take a breather and I lost track of time." Sesshoumaru noticed that she does take breathers quite often.

Sesshoumaru took notice to Miroku and Sango co.ming their way "I will meet you tomorrow in the dojo." with that he left Kagome before she could ask when or why. Kagome sighed he was strange. Maybe they all were.

Sango and Miroku walked over to Kagome "Come on Kagome, the servants announced that dinner will be ready soon. Kagome smiled and nodded. They had eaten quietly that night and Sango along with Kagome had went to have girl time while Miroku went to his room.  
They all thought about all the events that night.

Sango smirked to Kagome "How about we go and do that get back plan now while Akira and her servant are gone?" Sango asked.  
Kagome smirked and they ran down the halls.

Please some one review because I haven't got one I like that you rated though don't get me wrong but I live for reviews on how I could improve or commpliments. PL:EASE : D anyway write soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all the reviews...but I'm sorry that this chapter is so late! I had track and then had to go to Venice it was really not fun! Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 7

Akira lifted herself from her bed and stood up. She had gone to sleep with her kimono last night not bothering to change into a yukata. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to her closet to pick out a new kimono for a new day. She really didn't want to get up from the bothering hangover she had. She held her head up with her hands for security.

She lifted her hands to open the closet but what she found was devastating. There in the closet was nothing not a piece of cloth in sight. Only the gently polished wood staring back at her and mocking her. Akira's eyes went wide. Where were her clothes? How would she change with none? Who took them? Where is a servant when you really need it?

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" only an echo came back. Then something hit her. Where was her mask? Her beautiful ruby and diamond filled mask made especially to fit her needs.

Kagome sat up at the shout she heard along with Sango. They must have been talking all night and Sango fell asleep laughing. Sango heard a "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" and sat up just to fall back laughing.

"WE...she...angry...clothes" was all she could wheeze out before Kagome ran to hide all the clothes they had taken last night. Sango stood up and helped her out to stuff it in Kagome's closet.

Kagome and Sango were laughing but it soon died off for fear that 'she' might hear it and suspect something.

Kagome put her back against the clothes so that the clothes wouldn't fall out of the overly stuff closet "Ok Sango now shut it!" Kagome moved out of the way and Sango quickly shut the closet door.

"Success!" Kagome shout when the clothes were some what hidden. Now they could laugh. Kagome couldn't believe it she had never done this sort of thing before and that made it fun. Kagome felt a little guilt she had to admit it to herself, but it was worth it. Now Akira would have to were a white kimono all day with a plain white or black mask. She would have to wait until someone from her castle came and gave her more clothes.

"What will we do with the clothes now? You know Akane is going to be pissed off!" Sango seemed more excited than worried about what would happen. Then again what is the worst that could happen? Maybe have return the clothes and say sorry but no one would care much any way.

The wooden door slid open to reveal a half asleep Miroku. Sango didn't seem to care until Miroku grinned and sat right beside her "What are you planning Miroku"  
Sango eyed Miroku's hands and feet just in case anything perverted was going on in that head of his.

Kagome rolled her eyes and watched as Akane trotted in to check on what was going on. Akane smiled at the little group. Lately she's been seeing them together more than usual but that could mean they were becoming close friends. She didn't mind it much though, they all seemed so careless to everyone else. Akane smiled more. It must be Kagome. She has never sees Sango but Miroku used to have to stay in the castle for a couple of days about a year ago and he was never as fun as this.

Kagome felt nerves when Akane started walking toward the closet and Sango gave a quick smirk. Akane reached for the knob and CA-PLOP came down all the hard work that Kagome and Sango made to just get the clothes in. Akane fell over and was sinking in the mass ocean of clothes. Kagome and Sango stifled a giggle when Miroku went to dig up Akane. Akane poked out of the clothes with an angry huff "KAGO-KAGURA" she had to stop herself from saying Kagome's real name.

Kagome sighed "Those" she pointed to the stack of clothes "...aren't mine" she wasn't going to tell Akane that they were Akira's. Although Akane didn't like Akira Kagome still knew she respected her. Akane gave a blunt glare that seemed to say 'duh'.

Sango stood up and started to explain "Well those are Akira's and it was our plan to steal them for embarrassing Kagome."

Suddenly the thought of clothes struck a nerve in Kagome. Sesshoumaru's Hakama shirt thingy she hadn't gone to the dojo to give it to him! Kagome gathered the Hakama on her dresser and left with a "See you guys soon!"

Kagome ran done the series of halls not knowing which way the doujio was. She mentally cursed herself for not asking Akane or Sango. She couldn't miss it so if kept running eventually she would find two huge doors or ask the next person she saw.

She saw a frail and old looking servant "Umm excuse me! Do you know were the doujio is?" She panted as the servant gave her directions and started running in full sprint. Finally after a couple minutes she found the doujio. She sighed and walked in with the god forsaken Hakama in her hands. There in the middle of the doujio stood Sesshoumaru practicing his forms with a neatly carved wooden sword.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see a girl in a purple and black mask. He knew exactly who it was "Good morning" it was somewhat a welcome despite the cold tone and emotionless face. Kagome smiled "Morning, Hope I'm not late, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to put the Hakama in the corner of the doujio. Kagome complied and set it down neatly. Just when she turned to leave a cold voice made her stop in her tracks "Have you any practice in fighting." Kagome turned around and nodded her head no.

"I never got a chance" Sesshoumaru nodded he knew she didn't but no hurt in striking up a conversation. Kagome was suspicious as to were this was going "Why?"

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore the question "Come" he started to walk toward the gigantic wall full of weapons. He grabbed another sword that was slightly smaller in stature. He held it out to Kagome who curiously took it.

Sesshoumaru was getting bored and he needed company. "Hold it in the hand you write with." Kagome put it in her right hand and awkwardly had to hold some weight with her left. "You are not strong." he stated bluntly.

Kagome glared at the sword and listened to Sesshoumaru's blunt and mocking voice "Yeah but I'm pretty flexible."

Sesshoumaru nodded "That alone does not always help when you are in battle." He stood in front of Kagome. She put the sword in front of her as if to expect a fight.  
Sesshoumaru went along and lifted his hand to strike when Kagome moved out of the way totally not willing to fight "But maybe your speed will."

Kagome huffed. She was plain and simple not expert so when he came at her it was only instinct that made her move. If it were up to her she would probably tried to do something crazy like actually try to block an attack. "That's not fair though I've never fought anything in my life!"

Sesshoumaru smirked "Then this will be your first" He came at her again making sure not to run a full speed or strike fast or strong. Kagome had managed to block the first but she wasn't sure what he'd do if she didn't block.

"Your form is weak, you should spread your legs and balance your weight." Kagome did as she was told and when he came down at her again she found it easier to block his attack. She was in her kimono so she found it hard to move. Kagome jumped back and rolled it up just in time to pick up her sword again.

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword. He walk behind Kagome and grabbed her hands to show her how to hold a sword properly. Kagome actually seemed interested in learning. He wrapped one finger near the top and then spread out the rest. "It is hard for you to hold a sword because you try to hold only with your index and thumb. You should try all your fingers and if you still find it hard then you may use your left hand."

Sesshoumaru backed up to give her room to do what he just said and surprisingly she didn't have to use her left hand any longer. Kagome smiled at her new accomplishment. This was actually working. She mumbled "thanks."

Sesshoumaru nodded. She was a fast learner. He still had to take in that he was actually tolerating her huff's and annoying smiles for no reason. She wasn't special he was just bored and she seemed to be the only one. He only just met her but Kagome had a way of drawing people in with her smiles and deceiving friendliness.

Kagome attempted to strike Sesshoumaru while he had his guard down but it didn't work as planed. He knocked her back and luckily Kagome was a quick thinker so she avoided hitting the wall full of sharp weapons. "I give up" she was speaking more to herself then to Sesshoumaru.

"Good." Kagome huffed. She really should not be here at this moment.

Kagome frowned. She wasn't suppose to be talking to him or becoming friends with him. She was suppose to avoid him but god had a way of twisting thing around in her life. He would have never met him if not for Akira and she hated and loved that. it was confusing. Should she walk away right now or stay and learn about swords and fighting? It seemed to her that this Sesshoumaru was a powerful person. she knew he was holding back and he knew she knew that too. He probably didn't realize that was a nice thing to do.

Sesshoumaru looked at a frowning Kagura. Most people weren't like her. In fact if Akira was standing there should would be staring more at him than the sword.  
Then again she probably couldn't even hold it. This Kagura seemed distant and happy while everyone else was serious and begged for more of what they had. That would be silly to assume that. he only hardly knew her. She had a knack for lying and sobbing.

"What's wrong." He didn't care he was just curious.

"Nothing just hungry!" Kagome lied and waved a bye so she could get away. Kagome made up her mind she would stay away before anything happened. She could not disobey the real Kagura over a man. She ran out the doujio and off to find some food.

Sesshoumaru shook his head "You lie to me again" he mumbled.

Meanwhile

Rin was looking for a way to get away from Jaken. She had been running for quite a while and surprisingly the tiny toad seemed to be getting more and more in shape when he was around her. In fact every now and then he would out run her. Rin giggled when she heard Jaken's muffled voice.

"Rin! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Rin picked up her paced and turned a corner. Her plan was to find the nice lady she played with in the mud. She would never tell Jaken though because he would tattle-tail. So now her only hope was to get Jaken to tire out. Finally after awhile she couldn't here Jaken and she knew that was a sign to find her new role-model. Rin jogged into Kagome's room only to find the one's called Miroku-sama and Sango-sama. She waved and they smiled knowingly.

"Were is pretty Lady?" Rin sat on Sango's lap who eagerly brushed Rin's hair with her fingers.

Sango shrugged "I don't know but I think she went and took that Hakama back to Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango was a little worried though. Kagome wasn't suppose to get to close to Sesshoumaru because three reasons:

1. Out of the blue the lord might want her to be his mate which really not the one Sango was to worried about.

2. Sesshoumaru might smell a different scent over the kimono and find that Kagome wasn't Kagura. That was the one that they all worried about. Maybe Sesshoumaru was expert like Akane and see callused but that wasn't very likely.

Or

3. Well there's usually a three but wasn't two reasons enough to worry any one endanger of death!

Rin's eyes seemed to light up "Yes, Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama" Sango was surprised "Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama is in the fighting room again!" Sango laughed at Rin's odd way to call a doujio.

Miroku nodded "Kagura probably has already gave it to him so that means she's chatting with a servant or eating."

Rin nodded and tugged Sango to get up so she could find Lady Kagura as Miroku-sama called her. Sango complied and so did Miroku. They got up and left for the dining area. Rin dragged them the long way because her room was toward the short one and Jaken would most likely angrily be waiting right in front of the door to her room.

Lucky for all of them Kagome was sitting on the dining table alone. Probably because all the other demonesses were busy worried about there 'figure' and decided not to eat so that there gut wouldn't show. Sango shook her head in disgust at the mere thought! All this for fortune and a hot man! Pathetic! Then again Sango always was the independent one of the bunch.

Kagome looked up from her bowl of rice and smiled at Rin "Good Morning, Rin!" Rin giggled and ran to sit beside Kagome as a maid handed over their food. Kagome was surprised. She knew Rin lived here but she seemed so familiar with every one. "Rin why are you staying here?"

Rin looked up and swallowed her food "Rin helped Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kagome listened to the whole story laughing at Sesshoumaru's dislike for 'human food' and frowning at the thought when Rin died but happy when Sesshoumaru was so generous as to let Rin live. Sango on the other hand totally fell off her cushion when the story was over but Miroku didn't seem to surprised.

"That's so sweet" Kagome smiled and went on to ask Rin's favorite color and favorite foods. Rin loved the color yellow which didn't surprise Kagome that much. "So what do you do as a hobby?"

"Hobby?" Obviously Rin wasn't around conversational people often.

"A hobby is like something you like to do in your spare time." Kagome explained "I like to weave." In her spare time she would watch the servants sew beautiful Kimono's for Kagura and learned a bit about it.

Rin nodded in understanding "Rin likes to bug Jaken and pick flowers for people." Kagome nodded and laughed.

Sango stopped her conversation with Miroku about Woman having way less advantages in fighting demons "Jaken, who is that?"

Rin looked at Sango "Jaken is a green toad demon with a brown kimono and has to watch Rin when Sesshoumaru-sama has 'important business' and Jaken isn't very fun though he yells a lot!" Sango nodded and finished her bowl of rice.

Kagome stood up along with Rin, Miroku and Sango "What do we do now?"

Rin smiled "Rin wants to see Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome became nervous at the thought of seeing him again but happily went along with it. Sango and Miroku could feel Kagome's discomfort and decided to tag along in case anything went wrong.

The group of 4 had been walking for a while to find the demon lord. Finally Rin had found Sesshoumaru walking out of his studies. He was most likely doing paper work or talking to someone or maybe even writing a letter to a landlord. Rin smiled and went to hug his leg surprising Kagome, but Sesshoumaru was surprised to even see Kagome with Rin.

Rin laughed "Rin found Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod and turned to look at Kagome. Rin turned to see who her lord was more interested in only to see him looking at Kagome, "Kagome help Rin! She had a morning meal with Rin too." Rin had to remember not to mention the muddy meeting they had the other day.

Kagome bowed "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru nodded and Sango and Miroku gave their greetings.

A small and uncomfortable silence kept as no one knew what to say or even if they should move. As always Rin had thousands of ideas and she blurted out the first one that came to her mind "Rin want to go to the gardens!"

Miroku and Sango nodded there heads and turned to leave seeing no trouble going on. Kagome was soon to go also but a voice stopped her. "Do you want to join us" it was Rin.

Kagome looked and Sesshoumaru for permission. He nodded. A sense of dread fell over her. Not again, not him again. At this moment she would have took Kouga gushing over how it's not right that she should be a servant. He had once offered to pay her freedom, but Kagome declined. Now she would accept any day.

Rin yayed and started out the door to the gardens that was thankfully a couple steps away. Kagome hadn't been in all of Sesshoumaru gardens but she guess there was about fifteen or so. This one was small not at all like the ones in the front of the castle that you could get lost in.

Kagome stood a couple inches away from Sesshoumaru and twiddled with her fingers nervously trying to think up some thing decent to say "So what were you doing in that room?"

Sesshoumaru didn't turn his head to look at her "There is a thief on the far side of my lands, so I wrote a letter saying I'd be there in 3 to 4 days" Kagome nodded.

"It's probably not his fault." Kagome looked to Rin who was busy smelling flowers.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome "I don't understand."

"How can you call someone a thief when it's the lord who selfishly doesn't give his money or at least some to the homeless. Then the homeless and poor won't have to steal to live, then you won't have these problems." Kagome didn't know much but she remembered her friend telling her that and now she couldn't believe she said it to a real taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was surprised but he wasn't convinced "That is not the only reason people steal, some do it out of fun."

Kagome knew it he won the argument "Then tell me why people have to be poor."

Sesshoumaru defeated the urge to sigh. She was so childish "Because they are born that way" Kagome grabbed the flowers handed to him by Rin "or they are not powerful or smart enough to be rich."

Kagome's eyes softened "That's not good enough."

"I know."

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku walked down the dark corridor. Sango stopped and began laughing. Miroku was confused. Sango pointed to the front only to see the all famous Akira in a plain whit kimono and mask. Now Miroku just smiled. Oh the sanity...were has it gone.

Akira hmphed and stomped her way through the pitying and laughing Sango. She stopped and turned around "YOU PROBABLY DID IT" Sango laughed louder "ARGHH!"

Ok I finished my tea and I'm really tired. Again Sorry for not updating. Anyway I Still Love Reviews! Thanks to all the reviews last time You guys are the best.

BYE BYE! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome walked into the enormous ball room. She was used to it now but still felt a little uncomfortable at all the stares and bored looks that people gave off. She could help it she was just so used to being ignored. Sango walked beside her with the same bored expression that almost every one had……every one but the women that is. Sango was most likely trying to track down Miroku, but Kagome knew better. Sango was going to find Miroku, he would be with a woman, and she would get jealous and hit Miroku then walk away. Miroku would then be totally confused and they won't talk for ten minutes. It's happened a couple times before and Kagome would get used to after a while.

Kagome looked around for Sesshoumaru, she didn't' know why but he seemed to be the only sane company……excluding his arrogance and cold face. Every since they had the conversation in the gardens she seemed to be a little more self conscious about her looks. She was so embarrassed though after what happened.

Flash Back

"I know"

Sesshoumaru felt her uncomfortable ness "You should go and get ready, Kagura." Kagome nodded and got up to go.

She turned back "Thanks", Sesshoumaru nodded and called Rin who happily obeyed and skipped toward Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who was nodded to Kagome. She had heard a lot from Jaken about what love might be and this wasn't it but she jus had to try out her new phrase.

Rin stood up straight made a grin and questioned them "Are you having an intense moment?" Kagome nearly fell over and Sesshoumaru looked away wondering were the hell she got that idea.

Kagome sputtered "Umm...well….you see...There are diffr….n-no No NOT AT ALL!" Kagome put her hands up in defense and wish she could dig a six foot whole dive in just to cover her self up with the embarrassment. What were children learning these days? Hell who was teaching them.

Sesshoumaru sighed "Rin you will sustain your self from any other lies or questions." Rin nodded and skipped away glad to not help as much as she wanted. Yes she liked that phrase she liked I a lot.

A red Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru "Heh well better be umm going now" Kagome skidded obviously not noticing the exceptionally large rock.

THUMP

Kagome landed face first, ate dirt, bit the dust, did the clumsy, also known as tripped in front to the all mighty Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru lift an eye brow and shook his head. He knew she was clumsy but not that clumsy. He walked over to her in short strides with a slight smile on his lips. Kagome was not red or blue she was pale. How could the gods do this to her!

"It was the rocks fault!" Kagome shouted and kicked the rock.

"Do not blame what is not at fault Kagura" Kagome was no longer embarrassed no it's beyond that. She was fuming how could the rock? How could the gods? How could Rin? How come SESSHOUMARU!

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru and stomped off leaving a fairly amused Sesshoumaru. He would never under stand her mysterious and unconcealed emotional nature. Never.

End of the Flash Back

Kagome looked around the room again. Where was that stupid non-tripping wanna-be! (Imagine a light bulb over Kagome's head) Kagome suddenly

remembered that he often hung out in the gardens. '_Good won't have to see him for awhile_' Kagome thought.

Sango tapped on Kagome's shoulder "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and gave a million dollar smile, "Oh nothing!"

Sango spotted Miroku and fumed stomping off. Kagome just shook her head.

"Tell me why does Sesshoumaru take such interest in some one such as your self?"

Kagome spun around only to find a Very important Lord Kenji "W-why do you ask?"

"He seems to talk to you freely more then he ever did any of the people around you. I could tell, he seems to sneak glances at you a lot" with every word Kagome became more and more uncomfortable.

"Maybe you just imagine stuff?" Kagome tried to look confident but failed seeing as the lord could see right through her.

"Perhaps that is so" Kenji was very interested in why Sesshoumaru didn't talk to any one else, but looking around the room he could see why. That didn't matter this girl was clumsy and stubborn from what he knew and saw. Is that what Sesshoumaru wanted? Was he toying with him? Or maybe she had something that no one else had? "But if I imagine then how does that explain him being right behind you." With that he walked away.

Kagome slowly turned around to be meant with an insult "Do not take his words to heart for I take no interest in you, you are clumsy and unsuitable to bare an heir." Kagome's mouth dropped how could he?

Kagome glared holes into Sesshoumaru "ARGGH Sesshoumaru-_sama_ do you think I would care what you care!" Kagome stomped her feet

leading her to the garden. Kagome sat down and glared at the flowers.

"Besides I can't I'm just a servant replacing a princess. I'm artificial and even if he did take _interest_ I could…I'd be beheaded or hung for being loved by a Lord." Kagome picked the flower "I simply can not I am Kagome." She dug her hand into the flower and sat in the bench.

Akira hid behind a tree and listened. Akira would not admit it but she felt little pity. She would use this information only if she got in the way of her and Sesshoumaru completely. She had some honor. Akira glared and walked away fro the pity seen.

Walking off to devise a new plan to have her Sesshoumaru for her and only her. She WILL have that power no matter what.

The rest of the ball Sesshoumaru pushed back the guilt the plagued him. Occasionally making conversation and ignoring the whore-like girls that hung around him like mosquitoes to light. The room seemed so much duller. He knew he should apologize. He was just angry with the Lord that dared to say he like any one. He decided he would wake Kagome up early tomorrow and train with her. She was amusing.

Ok I'm finally done and yes I know this chapter is super short and I liked short chapters when I read. But if you don't like then sorry but writing gets me giddy I can't sit for long. 1,095 words! Well Bye Bye

Please review! I was grounded so I didn't write for a while! TT


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note-Yay chap 9 is here and I'm happier than ever to give it to you! Summer is boring I admit it and so do the rest of you I just know it any way thanks to the reviews they were fun to read! If you have questions then I am more than happy to give them answers! Oh and for every ones info I post this story in  and  so if there is a rewritten chap or something you can read there I post different every where!

Chapter 9

Sango, Miroku and Akane walked toward Kagome's room as dawn rose. Miroku stopped in his tracks and pushed Sango and Akane back to the corner of the wall and started peeking. Sango and Akane looked at each other very confused and decided to follow what Miroku did and peek around the corner. Sango's eyes widened half an inch. Standing there in the door way of a sleeping Kagome's room was Sesshoumaru. Akane and Miroku looked at each other thinking the same thing. Was Kagome found out? Why was Sesshoumaru just staring at the door?

Sesshoumaru stood outside Kagome's/Kagura's door staring at a void space. He stood wondering weather to open the door or leave her be. He could hear the words that Lord Kenji had said. He didn't take interest, did he? He was just bore and Kagome/Kagura was the first he came upon. There was no connection what so ever. Not one. It was all a misunderstanding. Sesshoumaru reached for the door and stopped himself. She was steering him away from his duty. He was supposed to be finding a proper wife, a mate. If he didn't Kenji would marry him to the first pretty girl he saw. Not even looking for a wise, amusing, strong, elegant and suitable mate! Kagome/Kagura was the exact opposite she was childish, weak, clumsy, and NOT suited for him. He mentally shook off the thought of her at LEAST being amusing.

He had two or three or two days left anyways. Sesshoumaru reached out and knocked on the wooden sliding door forgetting he didn't have to be polite to a lower class.

Sesshoumaru was brought out from the world of thoughts when he heard a loud snore and Kagome saying "Go to Hell, you uninterested bastard!" Obviously she was still half asleep and remembered what happened yesterday.

Sesshoumaru's anger rose and he slammed the door open walked straight in as if it were his room, hauled up Kagome on to his shoulder and carried her the opposite way Miroku, Akane, and Sango were peeking. Miroku stood and walked away while Sango and Akane followed. They would have to talk and wait to see what happened.

Kagome adjusted herself to what was happening and as soon as Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru was carrying her she demanded "PUT ME DOWN…" Kagome kick only to have no effect "Please Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru dropped her in front of the doujio and Kagome realized what was going on. She was going to practice fighting with Sesshoumaru again. Kagome huffed "Well jeez you could have just told me so".

After that Kagome picked up the sword and began to fight. Sesshoumaru had seen some improvement in the way she moved. She still was as clumsy as ever tripping over her yukata (sleeping kimono) which she still had not noticed she had on. Sesshoumaru would occasionally criticize her and she would get angry and become sloppier. Though he never minded much.

Thump………Thump...thump…..thump...Thump...Thump.thump.thump.THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Kagome looked up to the ceiling of the doujio were the sound was coming from "What was that?" she asked aloud.

Sesshoumaru almost fell over. How couldn't she know what that was? "That is rain fool."

Kagome clapped to herself "RAIN!" her happy expression meant she either

didn't here him

ignored him

Or

would get back later

Sesshoumaru didn't like it either "What is great about the rain?" Kagome was already walking out the doujio and through the halls looking for a way out like a mouse in a maze. Sesshoumaru followed noticing that she missed some ways out but eventually Kagome got there.

Sesshoumaru didn't like to repeat himself but for this occasion it was worth knowing, "What is so great about rain?"

Kagome turned around "I don't know it's just so pretty. When I was younger I'd go outside to be alone because no one liked getting wet but I didn't mind. "Kagome twirled around as wet as a dog.

"The rain is dirty." He told her simply.

Kagome shrugged "Suit yourself." She walked head on into the rain and looked straight up not afraid of the droplets coming down. When ever she looked up it was an amazing sight it as though thousands of crystals were going to hit but as soon as they kissed your face it was only it .was only water. The rain slipped down Kagome's face and on to her thankfully yellow yukata. She had forgotten her mask but Sesshoumaru's still lay on his flawless skin.

Kagome covered her face "Oh no I forgot to dress and my face isn't covered!"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head "You notice." It was a blunt statement. Not many were up and so Sesshoumaru didn't mind but he was sure the other lords would "Go and get ready."

Kagome nodded her wet hair spraying him "K" and she went off. Sesshoumaru headed to the library.

Meanwhile

Sango watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the rain "I feel like I'm spying but isn't it a little weird that Kagome acts like normal around him…..At least she wasn't in trouble." Miroku and Akane nodded.

"Yes but they seem so close and yet so far…It's as if Sesshoumaru spends more time with her than anyone else." Akane told her self while brushing Sango's hair. They all looked at each other "Do you think…"

Sango shook her head "No he could like her and we all know it" Sango frowned "Besides remember Kagome's different." They all nodded. Kagome was too oblivious to realize it and Sesshoumaru had too much ego to admit it, but they seemed to like each other. Seemed.

Akane stopped brushing Sango's hair "This is bad you guys" they nodded "But I wonder if we should push them to be together or pull them apart."

"Rin thinks they should be together!" Everyone jumped they didn't even notice Rin walk in the room. But Rin wouldn't understand.

"Maybe but there are other problems and……hey aren't you suppose to be with that Jaken guy." Sango questioned.

"Maybe….." with that she ran out of the room with her new information and new idea's for a mother. It could hurt to push them together could it? Rin brushed off the thought adults are to wise.

She skipped along the hall devising new plans and knew ideas.

Kagome began crying, this Cinderella story was too much! She thought it was sad and happy! Tears of joy sprang forth when she read about the time limit. She had got dressed and clean when she went into the library for a break only to run into you know who.

"Stop crying no story is perfect." Sesshoumaru said irritated. There's no stopping the girl now and he knew it she was to into the story. She was annoying…a little. But not nearly as bad as the rest who would not care for the story at all. 'She maybe imperfect, but that doesn't matter.' He thought.

"WAHHHHH"

Ok done done done! Yay thanks for the reviews I always love them!

Wrapping up with 1,269 words…..YAY


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Since I haven't done it here it is! I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I would have traded him for Sesshoumaru!

Ok here's the deal 'O. I don't update often and I known that because sometimes it takes me a couple days to think of a good chapter. This one took a while but I promise it will be worth waiting for! And if you don't think that then I'm sorry. SORRY FOR THE UDERLINE IN THE LAST CHAPPY! I'm too lazy to fix it!

On with the story…

Kagome was once again at the ball standing beside Sango chatting about the best way to wash your to make it silky smooth and a surprised Miroku saying "You can do that?" or "Is that healthy?" and in every question they'd say "Yes Miroku". Kagome hadn't done anything stupid yet which Sango was a little thankful for. It seemed that Kagome was walking trouble, where she went…the trouble went.

Kagome stole a glance from Sesshoumaru who was still talking to a none-stop noble. Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it but he want to strangle this guy and hand him on a gold platter to Kagome. So finally after twenty minutes which felt more like twenty hours he glided across the marble floor right to were Kagome was. It was an almost automatic move. He was going to see how Kagome's conversing was doing. Or so he told himself.

"Why must woman be so obsessive over their hair?" he asked in a hollow voice which made Sango jump and Miroku look up.

Kagome smiled "It's not obsession it's love for our hair." Kagome then mumbled "You don't look like you have to worry though." With Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears he caught every mumble.

Sango looked at his hair "So why is it so shiny, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she was curious it was so silky and smooth. Does he wash twice? Or Use wax?

"I wash it and do not put in artificial things." Yep, he gave an obvious answer from the heavens. His talk was almost as smooth as the hair. Miroku just shook his head. The people he socializes with can be scary beyond measure.

Sesshoumaru turned and left. The conversation was getting to jacquard for his liking. He decided to head toward the center where all the calmer people were not noticing that small feet were following until it was too late.

"Why, Lord Sesshoumaru you look lonely." Sesshoumaru turned around to see the all known Akira. He decided he would tolerate and hope some one came to his rescue.

"I am not lonesome...Akira" He had to force it out. Ever since he could remember she would always follow like a love sick puppy and he hated it. Where ever he was, she was. What ever he did, she did to impress him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome gave a jealous glare without knowing it to Akira. She couldn't believe this. He was talking to that whit kimono covered witch! How could he even look at the enemy? She thought he was her friend. It was that or he didn't want to talk to her.

Maybe she should walk over and help him instead of criticize.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While Akira rambled and bragged Sesshoumaru was think of you know who. Maybe he liked being around Kagome more. He was a little obsessive about getting to know Kagome. She was hard to figure out. It's as if she was born to appreciate life, but that didn't make sense she was noble. Then he heard Kagome's words _'It's not obsession it's **LOVE'**_ she shook that thought out. Bad, Bad Sesshoumaru.

He didn't LOVE her; he didn't even know what Love was. So maybe that's why he didn't think he loved her.

"..and it was" Akira was cut off by Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I need help." With that she pulled Sesshoumaru toward her and started walking away from Akira with Sesshoumaru in tow.

"What is it?" He was pretty sure there was no problem.

"I saved you and the most you could say was ask what the problem is!" Kagome was being playful.

"Why" Sesshoumaru was cut off by the second big slam this week. Suddenly fear struck Kagome.

In came the most angered NARAKU dragging Kagura by the arm. Naraku yelled to Kagome **"YOU TRAITER!" **

Kagome couldn't move. She knew it by the look in Kagura's sad eyes that she had been found and busted. She was going to DIE!

"**YOU ARE NOT KAGURA!" **He pulled Kagura to stand **"THIS HOWEVER IS."**

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. So that's why she was different, he had been everybody's fool. He was stupid to fall for this girl who was a servant. But how could he believe Naraku. No, he wouldn't not until Kagura/who ever she was said it "Is this true?"

Kagome looked down "Yes, Yes it is" She looked into angry golden orbs "I'm so sor"

"I don't care what you are, but you have betrayed me." It was almost a whisper that everyone who stared caught. They whispered to each other in silence.

"**THIS GIRL WON"T GO UNPUNISHED."**

"NO" Kagura screamed.

Naraku grabbed Kagome and twisted her arm that made Sesshoumaru wince a little. Letting Kagura go who was going to be forced to go to the rest of the ball and holding Kagome tight to bring her to the carriage and ride her home where they will prepare her death.

Sango and Miroku came running forcing the crowd to move "Wait you can't hurt her!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes "I can because she is MY servant!" Naraku chained Kagome on the spot and took her.

Sesshoumaru just watched her leave he was for once in his life helpless and wanting to be helpful. When the door slammed back as if a day dream Sesshoumaru paced toward his room. He had to get away. He had to morn.

Sango started sobbing and Miroku had to hold her from tearing Naraku's head off. Rin in who had heard came to see no Sesshoumaru and Sango being dragged away. Everyone fell quite When Rin asked were Kagura was and Miroku saying she went far away, making Rin cry and Jaken panic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It gets sadder and happier so don't ask but you can review!


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Naraku drug Kagome by the arm all the way to the horses and behind them there was a cage on wheels attached to it for prisoners and Kagome could tell excatly who that was for. Naraku forcefully opened the cage in anger and practically threw Kagome inside.  
Meanwhile Kagura was begging Naraku to let her go claiming it was all her fault. Tears streamed down her face like rain making Kagome want to cry as well.

Naraku turned around slammed the cage and yelled a quick shut up to Kagura who agreed knowing what would happen if she didn't. Kagome sat in the rusty cage full of blood stains and cryed. She knew this would eventually happen. How could she think that things would tun out good? How could she think that some one would save her? And now she payed for her stupidity, she would be hung in the middle of some town and forgotten. Her lifeless body would sway with the wind and as each passer byer took a glance they knew that their fate would be the same if they ever thought to even disobey lord Naraku.

Slowly the cage began to move, lifting after every bump and Kagome sat alone in the most beautiful Kimono. It almost looked like a sad story painted with the perfect color and perfect sadness. Kagome hicuped and cryed. No one would save her...No One. Kagome looked up to the sky through the rusted bars and saw clouds and a cresent moon shining in daylight. Her thoughts drifted to the so called Taiyoukai. He was not as bad when you got to know him.

Days passed by and all Kagome thought about was the some-what happy memories of the days with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango and everyone else who was her friend. She clung to the memories as if some how they would be the ones to save her life, which she needed so desperately. Soon the castle came into view and the sight of it was nothing compared to the western castle. The gardens were not so full of life and the gate wasn't very breath taking.

the cage haulted and Kagome was flung out of the cage into the dew grass. She felt the bun that was so perfectly placed on top of her head fall behind her back. Kagome was picked roughly off the ground and dragged to the castle basement through narrow and unpainted halls and thrown into the dark and enclosed dungeon.

She looked around and saw no one or anything but shackles for those who tried to escape and a small window which brought in dim light.

Sesshoumaru watched as the cage on wheels drove off with a sad expression on his face. How could this be? WHY? He knew the girl was a traiter but why did he care? Why did he want to save her? There must be some reason for her to have taken Kagura's place,  
from the looks of it Kagura wasn't aangry at her servant or 'formally Kagura'. The real Kagura seemed as though she had asked for the servant to do it.

Would he save her? There were so many questions rushing through his head that it gave Sesshoumaru an oncoming headache. Sesshoumaru walked to his room in silence going through every hall and set of stairs. Meanwhile Jaken was probably delaying this night for a while.  
After all how can you have a ball without the lord being present.

Sesshoumaru took a seat at is wooden desk and rested his head on his hand. What could he do? what was he going to do? He debated on abadoning her but just like Rin, he couldn't. the thought of her haunted him. She had helped him out of trouble and made NORMAL conversations that didn't include will you marry me or money. He owed her and yet he didn't at all.

Jaken knocked and Sesshomaru gave a short, "Come in."

Jaken stepped in hesitantily "M'Lord how long should I hold off this occasion?"

Sesshoumaru sat straight " A couple days ..." and with that her grabbed his armor and flew out the window.

He had made the desicion to save her...if not for him then for Rin or the woman who was a good friend of Kagomes. He would save her or buy her and leave her in a village for Rin. Just Rin. Only Rin. Or ...himself.

He would not brood on such thoughts and yet he fancied keeping her in the castle as a servant, but he wouldn't. Not against her will at least, if she wanted to stay he would let her. After all he grew fond of her jokes and laughter. He liked it when he would say something simple and she would turn it around just to insult him. She kept him ...company.

Sesshoumaru walked through the damp forest. It would be quite a long run but he would most likley get to them two days after arrival.  
by then they shouldn't of hung her yet. He still wondered why he was doing this but for what ever reason it had to be important.

Very important.

Sesshoumaru heard a low growl. He turned his head toward the noise and there stood a cat demon with two people prompt on it. One was a woman with her hair tied up and the other a monk. He reconized these as 'Kagura's' friends.

"If your going to get Kagome to then come with us" the Lady named Sqango spoke briefly and Sesshoumaru gave a nod.

Sango and Miroku had no idea why a Lord would get Kagome but they had a slight idea. Perphaps he was more than a good friend to Kagome. Sango wouldn't touch that subject though.

Not very long because i wrote it in 45 min but i like short chapters I dont know why though. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku and Kilala all stroded through the forest as Sesshoumaru's keen nose picked up Naraku's scent along the path.Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the sickening scent of poision and rotten apples. Most of there walk they had been silent except for a few occasional smacks or whisphers between Miroku and Sango. Sesshoumaru had been to occupied thinking of Kagome. He wandered to how he would confront Naraku, the years of being the head of the army taught him to use thoughtful stradegies and know all outcomes. Needless to say Sesshoumaru did not have many wars because of the fear of him but those that did either lost or came to a draw.

For the first time Sango tried to strike a conversation, " So what will you do to get her back?...Why are you even bothering?" These questions itched at Sango's mind both days they had been traveling and she had to know.

For moment Sesshoumaru just stared ahead completly ignoring Sango but truly he was thinking of answers. He moved to the side of a tree branch and spoke in a low tone, " I will first try to buy the servant and then if he rejects i most likely will declare war. Not because of Kagome but Naraku has been very uncaring about his lands and people and i decided its time one of us lord's take the land back." To answer Sango's second question he paused and stated bluntly, " Rin would be displeased to find Kagome hanging in a village..."

Sango considered what Sesshoumaru had said. So he wasn't going for Naraku??? He was just going for himself or perhaps both? All this time Sango had thought it was because she ...meant something to him.

Though Miroku was not so gullable he knew that Sesshoumaru could do that anytime without having to go personally. He would not push it for he might get his head chopped off if he did, so instead questioned a diffrent matter " How long until we get there, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Two days perhaps and one if we go through the night. Naraku has reached his domain though." Sesshoumaru was nnot pleased to know that Kagome was probably in one of Naraku's cells wasting away covered in mud and dirt...probably blood as well. The mere thought made Sesshoumaru speed up a little.

Sango and Miroku were becoming worn out by the evening. They had asked Sesshoumaru is he would sleep tonight with them or go ahead. Sesshoumaru had told them that their back up would be quite useful if trouble rang and he had not slept in days therefore decided the best desicion would be to stay. That relieved Sango and Miroku to no end but then again they wished he would have gone ahead to see if Kagome was ok.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome sat in the leaky dungeon while men from across the room in a diffrent cell were shouting comments such as "hey babe" or "What are you in here for honey". Kagome replyed with on of Sesshoumaru's icy glares or ignored them. She was sulking in her own misery. sitting there in the forsaken dungeon alone and left to her own thoughts.

This wasn't what she wanted. She shifted position and spotted a small girl about a year younger than herself. She squimted to see. Was she here yesterday, she swore that their was no one but then again she got pretty tired not sleeping for two and a half days.

" Hello," Kagome figured she'd make the best of this if she had to do.

The girl turned toward her and smiled " I know about you, in fact the whole castle knows what you did to get in here after Naraku was yelling through the whole castle." She scooted up to a more seated position " You must be quite brave."

Kagome casted her eyes down "Well...i ...ummm...I was doing it for some one i know..."

The young girl seemed to admire Kagome in a way "My name is Malena and i would very much like to here your whole story."

Kagome smiled and decided if she was going to die she might as well tell the story. Maybe every one would know she was after this, but this is just wishful thinking. "Ok well Lets see...I was asked by Lady Kagura to take her place at this decades ball and i said yes. She had fallin in love with someone and didn't feel it would be fair to seduce some other guy. Turns out i was a sucker for love. I went and i met Miroku a pervert and Sango a violent yet nice girl. That's when i met Sesshoumaru-sama he was cold and distant at first but he seemed lonley. i..."

"You like him but you know it would never work, right?"

Kagome fell silent " At first my plan was to stay away from him to not promote that." Kagome could believe what she just said. That meant she liked HIM!? Now she was a servant dying and in love with a demon Lord.

" At least you'll die in LOVE!" melena tryed to cheer her up. Truly it wasn't lucky to die in love in fact it was tragic and so she wouldn't push her any more. She only wished their was something she could do.

"So why are you here?" Kagome asked knowing that might be a pushy subject.

"I dropped a dish on Lord Naraku's lap...I used to be a servant as well."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows "THAT'S Stupid!" She xouldn't believe it. How could he do such a thing? Suddenly the door opened and in stepped in a guard. He looked around and spotted Kagome.

"Girl, Come with me." He stepped aside to let Kagome through. Kagome finally stepped into a much less dull light and squited. She followed the guard through the candle lit hall and up stairs. She knew where she was going. She was going to get sentenced as far as she knew.

Kagome walked into the thrown/ball room that was probably never used. She spotted Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku. What was going on? Why was Naraku so angry looking. And Sesshoumaru...well that was a question by inself. The guard left the room and Kagome felt a little more scared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay cliffy the next chapter will tell why they are where they are and how sess and sango miroku got there.

R&R 

Sorry for them being short. 


End file.
